Top or Bottom Series, Pt 1: Put in His Place
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Kirk and Sarek struggle for the alpha spot in a most unusual way.


**Top or Bottom Series, Part 1 of 3:** _**Put in His Place**_

_ (stand alone stories but in order chronologically)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> T'Riva  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kirk/Sarek  
><strong>Acknowledgements:<strong> I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Paramount/Viacom owns these guys. I just take them out to play and don't get paid.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kirk and Sarek struggle for the alpha spot in a most unusual way.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome!<strong>

**Reviews very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Perhaps Kirk was imagining the looks Sarek was giving him at the conference, but he'd swear that more than once, he'd noticed those dark eyes upon him in what seemed a too-long, too-intense gaze, as if he were checking him out. Kirk laughed at that. He chalked it up to him, and likely Sarek, commiserating almost psychically: Kirk bored stiff by all of the dignitaries and admirals, so that Kirk wanted an excuse to escape; Sarek, likely, needed to get away from the seemingly polite, but actually piteous stares he still received because of Amanda's death a few months back.<p>

To Kirk, Sarek truly did look a little lost among the sea of faces, as if he had to remember what he was supposed to be doing, though likely few noticed him being slightly off-step because of their own discomfort around him. They had already given their condolences and so could only think to drone on with the same points of diplomacy and politics, endlessly. Sarek's eyes seemed to glaze over as each approached, and probably his distraction due to his grief kept him from being the usual graceful and charming diplomat they were accustomed to.

He saw Sarek disappear onto the balcony, and felt drawn to follow out of concern, and at the same time, felt the old familiar reticence. He had always felt intimidated by the man, perhaps because he had never gotten to know him well enough. Sarek had always been so reserved and formal at these functions, Kirk doubted he would loosen up enough to afford him any relief from the stale night, but he decided it was even odds for a better time either way, and it was getting stuffy inside, literally and figuratively.

Kirk stepped out and was immediately impressed with the size of the balcony and the foliage. He was also surprised that he could not immediately see Sarek, but realized the Vulcan likely needed privacy, and so had walked further around. Kirk walked to the end quietly so not to intrude if Sarek wanted solitude, but Kirk reached the end and paused, not having found him.

Perhaps Sarek had walked in the other direction. Kirk stood in the shadows considering his options, relieved at least not to be engaged in tedious conversation, when he heard two male voices speaking softly. One sounded like Sarek; the other he didn't recognize, but the admiral was curious about the urgency of the voices, and the tone of irritation on both sides.

As he stepped closer, he was intrigued by the small space they both stood in, hidden from view in the thick foliage, except from Kirk's exact angle. They would have to be only inches apart, and Kirk was surprised that Sarek would stand so close to any man, even any woman, except for Amanda, of course. He listened, but couldn't make out much.

"No," he heard Sarek say rather forcefully.

Kirk heard a scuffle and grew alarmed. He stepped closer and saw an attractive, tall and muscular Humanoid man shoving Sarek against the wall.

"Back off!" Kirk yelled. Surely Sarek was being threatened. But Sarek was the one that looked nonplussed, even disconcerted, by Kirk's appearance. Kirk swore he saw Sarek flush slightly, whereas the other man only looked irritated.

"So that's how it is," the other man said. As he started to step away, Kirk swore he'd had his hand on Sarek's groin, but with Sarek's robes and the darkness, he couldn't be sure. He stepped out of the small alcove as he eyed Kirk up and down.

"How long do you think he'll keep you around, Admiral?" he asked, and then looked at Sarek, "I'm sure I'll see you around." The man walked away.

"I'll notify security," Kirk said.

"That won't be necessary."

"He assaulted you, sir!"

Sarek's head shot up at that. "He did no such thing."

"I saw…"

"He stepped too close, that is all. Different species have different comfort zones."

Kirk stared at Sarek, who held his usual imperturbable expression, but still looked strange, as if there was much more that he wasn't willing to divulge. He appeared uncomfortable. "Did he injure you?" Kirk asked.

"Of course not." Sarek seemed to recover his usual equanimity, but something nagged at Kirk–Sarek didn't look his calm and confidant self, and it had been only a matter of months since Amanda's death. Kirk felt the need to step in to protect him, and if he was in danger, would he even tell Kirk? Sarek hadn't even told his wife about his heart attacks. Perhaps he felt he would also be endangering Kirk by telling him. There were too many possibilities, and Sarek now seemed so very alone, having also pulled away from his _t'hy'la _and compatriots in the recent months, from what Kirk had heard.

For the austere reserve and cold indifference Sarek portrayed, Kirk had seen the compassion hiding behind those dark eyes too often. It seemed as if Sarek sensed this in Kirk, and tried to abrade and intimidate him with arrogance and patronizing authority to dissuade him of the notion. Kirk felt as if he was on a see-saw when it came to Sarek; either he felt empathy and concern, or the need to cuff him in the mouth.

The man could be even more exasperating than his son, likely due to his position–few dared not bend from his stare. T'Pau had even remarked in a public forum that she feared he may never learn the humility he needed. Amanda had said that her husband was simply used to everyone doing his bidding, but admitted that, even on his knees before the great matriarch, Sarek would practice impudence toward her. Kirk, himself, had heard the ambassador, when in a heated debate, show disrespect toward the head of the Federation Council and argue regularly with the Federation President. He wondered if anyone could 'put him in his place.'

"Come to my apartment for a drink then." Kirk said it forcefully, barely a question, as if it was a bargain being made to forget what he'd seen. He wouldn't forget though. Kirk had had enough practice with another tight-lipped Vulcan, and the father reminded Kirk too much of the son. Some things just shouldn't be forgotten, and he wouldn't let the ambassador evade this issue as he was wont to do.

Ambassador Sarek looked taken aback at the invitation, and Kirk felt saddened that he would be so surprised that Kirk would consider having him by. The ambassador blinked and looked off into the middle distance and seemed to ponder his options. He looked back the way the other man had left, then about at the few Starfleet and diplomatic elite wandering close to the rail down the balcony. He stared at Kirk almost quizzically, with almost a smile, and Kirk had to wonder what that was about.

"I would have to say that seems to be the most pleasing option," Sarek said. He stared at Kirk with an intensity that made Kirk swallow-not angry or curious, but drinking Kirk in. Lustful almost, Kirk thought, and felt himself lick his suddenly dry lips and swallow at the brief flash of the possibility that he would not allow even to manifest into a vision. This was his friend's father, but he had heard too many woman and men fantasize about him not to have sexual thoughts intrude into his consciousness. Kirk was rarely a man who discounted the possibility of sex with an attractive being.

Sarek's eyes too often smoldered with what might be indecent thoughts; his full lips appeared soft and sensual and often worked to hide a slight devilish smile. But the glances the man had shared with his wife were his undoing–they were enough even to make a human blush–shining with what was as close to wanton desire as the eyes of two sixteen-year-old humans in the back seat of a car, ready to go all the way. Amanda smiled and laughed far too much to have any unmet sexual needs. Then there were the far-too-common risque jokes and innuendo that the ambassador seemed to enjoy putting everyone off step with, with a straight face and likely ready to argue that he meant nothing untoward.

He was obviously a very sexual man, which made Kirk wonder about how he had met such needs since his wife's passing, and then thought again about what he saw between the bushes–the man cupping Sarek's crotch. What had the man said, 'How long do you think he'll keep you around?' It had almost implied they were lovers. Wasn't Sarek the master of ambiguity, evasiveness, and 'the less said?' A prudent practice in his position, especially if he had other lovers since Amanda or even, Kirk swallowed, throughout his marriage.

~ooOoo~

As soon as they arrived at Kirk's apartment, he stepped toward the com unit to notify the authorities.

"I had thought we had resolved that," Sarek said, sounding a bit concerned, though still polite.

"I made no agreement," Kirk said. He felt a little thrill at the touch of anxiety in the ambassador's eyes.

Sarek likely realized he had been hoodwinked by mere implication and his eyes darkened. "You are impertinent, Kirk." The rough and angry tone gave Kirk more of a start than the implied accusation. Amanda had once said that when a Vulcan was irritated have no fear, but when he was angry, he had something to hide. He had seen this proven true with Spock too many times.

"And you, sir, for all of your honor, can be duplicitous."

Sarek looked surprised. Kirk then saw a flash of raw fury. "You would play me?" His tone sounded threatening. It was all too clear to Kirk that Sarek wasn't used to disobedience.

Kirk smiled coldly. "You would threaten me?"

Sarek glared.

Kirk's smile didn't waver. He felt a rush as he activated the com unit and saw Sarek stare at it.

"Please, wait," Sarek said. The anger was gone just as suddenly as it flared.

Ever the negotiator, Sarek likely realized that the testosterone war would only push Kirk to make the call. After a long pause, and a dramatic promenade across the living room to gaze out at the view, his face softened, his eyes warmed, and his tone came out quiet and silky, almost caressing. "I fear I must be candid with you, James, to save us both unnecessary grief."

Kirk marveled at the transformation, more so at its effect on him because he knew exactly what Sarek was doing. Their jobs weren't all that different, and after meeting the ambassador, Kirk had studied him, and his effective techniques were taught at the academy even when Kirk had attended, but it was so much more impressive in person. Kirk couldn't help but think the man would have made a wonderful stage actor.

Kirk only crossed his arms to which Sarek frowned slightly. Body Language 101 in your face, sir, he thought without smiling, though he had to fight the urge to.

"What you thought of as an assault was truly a misunderstanding," Sarek said.

"I had thought you one not to repeat yourself, sir."

"The advance was expected to be better received." Sarek stared at Kirk now.

Kirk was getting irritated. "This is not the time for your usual ambiguity, unless you want to explain it to the police. I was a witness, after all."

"The advance was not unexpected…"

Now Kirk was frosted. "Sir, I can understand your influence, but I doubt the authorities would sweep an assault on you under the rug. You have been a target of far worse too often."

"He had reason to believe I would be…agreeable." Sarek looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Kirk stood confused, until the light struck and his eyebrows rose.

"It was personal," Sarek added.

"He was your…" Kirk didn't not want to say "lover" due to the connotations, especially with Amanda's death being so fresh and likely still quite painful for Sarek. The thought of Sarek with a male sexual partner sent his mind places that were very distracting–imagining positions he saw the ambassador in and feeling himself warm to the images as his penis started to stiffen. It was difficult enough, at least intellectually, accepting Sarek with another woman, let alone another man.

"Consort, yes." Sarek turned away.

"Oh," Kirk said, now feeling embarrassed for grilling Sarek, though the adrenaline rush had felt good; standing up to and battling him had been exhilarating. He almost felt as if he was in some sort of pissing contest with him, which was ridiculous because he admired and respected him so much. It was an odd combination–liking and caring for the man, but also being easily angered by and feeling the need to 'one up' him.

In his discomfort, he went for the scotch, feeling that they would likely both need one. Sarek accepted a stiff glass, to Kirk's surprise, and he eyed him with a little more concern.

"I have been...lonely," Sarek said with difficulty, his voice barely audible.

"Sir, you've more than explained the circumstances. I only wish I hadn't put you in such an uncomfortable position."

"That is my point," Sarek said. "My position of discomfort has not lessened in the least."

Kirk looked confused. Sarek usually had less trouble saying what he wanted; he was usually overly direct and precise, if anything.

"I have been…frustrated," Sarek said very pointedly. His eyebrows rose as he stared at Kirk. He looked both uncomfortable and bemused at the same time.

Kirk was completely lost now and realized he was tired of standing, but that Sarek had not even taken off his travel robe. This might be a long night, he thought with regret. At least they could be comfortable. "Please, take off your robe and sit." It was difficult enough being at ease with this man.

"I would rather not," Sarek said quietly, clearly flushing slightly and not meeting Kirk's eyes. He tossed back the entire glass of Scotch, as if needing the distraction of the alcohol.

Kirk suddenly realized why Sarek hadn't taken off his robe, and why he was standing oddly–his shoulders stooped, his arm draped slightly in front. He felt himself blush.

Sarek was alternately looking at Kirk and away. He had thought it embarrassment, and now was starting to wonder.

"Surely enough time has passed since…that encounter…" He cleared his throat, glad to have avoided the first words that came to mind–fondling...groping.

"Yes." Sarek seemed even more uncomfortable now.

With a start, Kirk realized that he had to be the cause of Sarek's discomfort, and felt his face heat again. At the same time, he got a bit turned on, then felt embarrassed at his seemingly Pavlov reaction to a handsome male wanting him so obviously.

"Forgive me," Sarek said. "I should leave." His eyes found Kirk's and the smoldering lust was so clear in them that he felt his own erection tightening and willed it away as best he could.

Kirk swallowed. "Don't be silly. I'm flattered. Many consider you attractive, Sarek. Women, and men, stare at you all the time." He could not help remembering how they scanned his body, focusing on his groin, his ass, his face, and chest. It had always embarrassed Kirk.

He forced himself not to look at Sarek's erection, though he felt his breath quicken at the thought that he had given Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan a hard-on to beat all. Kirk almost wished they were both plastered and could ride each other with abandon all night long, as he heard Vulcans could, then kicked himself for allowing such a sordid thought. He cleared his throat because he couldn't think what else to do.

"And how do you see me, James?" Sarek asked, his eyebrow arching.

Kirk swallowed and stared hard at the scotch he hadn't touched and now wished he had. "Spock's father. Amanda's husband. Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan." Kirk looked bewildered at how to explain.

"Would the release of my trappings help?" Suddenly Sarek's clothes dropped away in what seemed like a sweep of one hand, and he was beautiful, with an impressively large erection. Kirk's mouth dropped open in shock, then realized he was staring at this man unabashedly–at this beautiful, naked man-and felt himself harden at the sight. He then felt guilt at ogling Spock's father, Amanda's husband, the Ambassador Extraordinaire, who was naked and horny as hell in the middle of his living room.

Sarek stared Kirk in the eye; his cool and reserved expression seemed to crack with a smidgen of vulnerability and humility. "Would you like me on my knees, James?" he asked quietly. His expression allowed the faintest quirk of a smile.

Kirk felt shock at the thought that this proud man would offer such, but felt his erection throbbing at the offer. He took several seconds to recover, but it seemed Sarek needed to prove his seriousness as he stepped close, unfastened Kirk's pants and, before Kirk could believe it, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan was on his knees before him thoroughly licking and sucking his penis and fondling his balls. Kirk felt himself excited as much from the power of the man on his knees fellating him, as by the quality of the blowjob, which was fabulous.

He had thought to end this bizarre and ridiculous scenario before it began. He wanted to stop Sarek immediately, but the teasing and sucking felt incredible, and he was already imagining where he wanted to put his erection. If Sarek wanted or needed sex with him this badly, Kirk was going to ram it up his ass. He doubted Sarek had ever been a receiver; he was just too dominant, but that made Kirk even more excited.

He wondered if Amanda ever played with her husband's hole, though Sarek had once implied that he would refuse his wife nothing in their privacy perhaps as a joke that put the senior officers in choking fits at dinner once. Amanda didn't seem the type, so he imagined that Sarek was a virgin there and the thought of being the first man to take the ambassador almost made him come. He had to stop Sarek's ministrations.

Kirk had found himself running his fingers through Sarek's thick, wavy hair. The look of his usually-perfect hair mussed, and his dark eyes staring up at Kirk empty of their usual glint and caginess, so that they looked only submissive and hopeful. Just seeing this man who had always intimidated him below him, beneath him, on his knees, awaiting Kirk's pronouncement, made it clear what Kirk really desired of the ambassador. "I want to take you," Kirk said roughly, snaring Sarek's eyes and holding them.

Sarek looked surprised. "I have never been…taken."

Kirk felt his penis jump at the admission. "I hadn't thought so."

"Perhaps…" Sarek began, looking the cagey negotiator again

"No," Kirk said, and swallowed at the risk that Sarek might walk before such submission, now that Kirk wanted him so, but the incredible opportunity may never arrive again. Sarek would likely never be at such a disadvantage again in Kirk's presence; he would likely never be so sexually vulnerable. He had to risk Sarek walking, to have all of him. "I need to even the teams up," he said, wondering if Sarek would get the metaphor.

Sarek almost smiled. "You feel I am…'too big for my britches'."

Kirk almost laughed at the colloquialism, likely learned from Amanda. "In more ways than one." Kirk glanced at Sarek's still impressive erection, which had to be getting awfully uncomfortable, thereby giving Kirk a strong edge in this negotiation.

Sarek flushed a little at that, which surprised Kirk.

Undoubtedly, Kirk wasn't the first to wrestle Sarek's intimidating presence, if Sarek immediately understood why Kirk wanted his usual role reversed. But Kirk might be the first to win the battle to take him. Sarek had already begun the process of 'evening the teams' by stripping first, dropping to his knees and servicing Kirk with the risk of rejection still hanging over him. And it didn't appear that Sarek's erection would be leaving him anytime soon.

"Will I be allowed also to take you?" Sarek asked, still dignified in his nakedness and full arousal.

Kirk smiled at the ambassador negotiating sex. "Eventually."

"Where would you like me?" Sarek asked, his eyes glittering.

"The picture window, first." Kirk reached down and stroked the ambassador's cock.

Sarek closed his eyes and a barely perceptible moan escaped. When Kirk released him, Sarek started back across the living room and realized he still had his boots on. He looked surprised, then eased them off along with his socks in the middle of the living room.

Kirk tried not to laugh at the ambassador's single-mindedness. "I will be gentle," Kirk said as he followed, trying not to sound patronizing.

Sarek caught his eye and almost smiled. "Somehow I doubt that, but I will be grateful, nonetheless."

"I imagine you will." Kirk leaned in and caught those full, soft lips he'd heard so many fantasies about. They were as inviting as everyone thought they would be. He shoved his tongue as far in as he could, feeling the lust and aggression compete within him at the thought that he was about to have–to take–Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. It would be a long night, he thought blissfully.

He collected the lubricant from the bedroom and then watched as Sarek stood facing the almost floor-to-ceiling windows completely naked. Kirk would take Sarek first to guarantee that the Vulcan would cooperate fully with the expectation of his own release. He imagined that the windows weren't automatically reflective and that those in other buildings could see the beautiful, naked Vulcan with his huge erection ready to get stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey by an admiral. He imagined what they might see and started to get a little too primed.

Sarek stared out at the view, seemingly oblivious of his nakedness.

Then Kirk had an even better idea and directed Sarek to bend over his desk facing the window.

Sarek looked at the desk covered with official papers. "We should remove these first."

Kirk smiled. "No, I want you to lay on them." Starfleet and Federation emblems were scattered all over. Ambassador Sarek's imprint was better than any one of them, he couldn't help but think.

Sarek looked quizzically at him.

"Bend over," Kirk ordered with authority, to which Sarek raised his eyebrows and complied.

"Yes, sir," he said with a trace of amusement.

Hearing Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan say that, watching him immediately obey, and seeing him draped completely submissive and willing over his desk, hardened Kirk so that he realized he would have to force himself to be more gentle than he really wanted to be. Kirk perused the beautiful body awaiting him. "Spread your legs." He caught himself almost saying 'sir' and found that amusing in this context.

He would swear that Sarek's breathing had already quickened, he wondered if it was from lust or anxiety, and realized either would please him. He felt a little guilty at that realization. Why did Sarek bring out such aggression in him? Perhaps it was simply the opportunity to dominate the most dominant male he had ever met.

He imagined Spock calling at that moment, and what Kirk would say. 'I'm about to fuck your father, Spock, can I call you back after?' His pulse quickened at the thought of it. He looked at the desk lamp and realized the extra light would give him a reflection of Sarek's face off the window and doubted Sarek would realize it. This was starting to feel like shooting ducks in a barrel.

As he distracted Sarek by slipping an oiled finger between his cheeks to his virginal orifice, he turned the desk lamp on. Sarek didn't seem to notice or realize the physics of it at the moment, which amused Kirk since he was a physicist as well as a diplomat, and was rewarded with a clear view of Sarek's expression on the window only inches away. He noticed the slight frosting from Sarek's breath as Kirk began to fondle the area he would soon penetrate. Sarek shuddered and a soft moan escaped.

Kirk's eyebrows rose at that and he smiled. Sarek was already enjoying Kirk's efforts. This might be a quicker introduction than he'd thought. He massaged Sarek about his anal region, teasing close to the entrance. Kirk noticed that each time he neared it Sarek tensed, but he also curved up toward the finger. "Just relax. Breathe deeply."

Kirk caressed Sarek's beautiful ass, and couldn't help but taste the offering. He dropped to his knees and licked his well-shaped mounds. He heard Sarek's breath catch; he hadn't expected that! Sarek smelled and tasted of sandalwood and perhaps a touch of nutmeg and cinnamon. Kirk lowered himself further and fondled Sarek's soft, taut balls. Another sharp intake of breath from above. He leaned in to lick them and heard another soft moan.

"Spread your legs further," Kirk ordered. He pushed between Sarek's legs, trailed his tongue up the soft inner thigh, and felt Sarek shudder. Kirk had read up on Vulcan erotica out of curiosity, and knew that the longer he delayed, the stronger the orgasm would be. He wanted to see if he could get Sarek to cry out for his efforts later when he finally let him climax.

Kirk slipped a testicle into his mouth and fondled it with his tongue. He felt Sarek shudder again. Sarek's responses were getting Kirk a little too hot, and while he knew that Sarek could stay hard and climax almost any number of times, humans weren't so lucky. He would only have a few goes at Sarek and wanted to make the best of them. Also, just because Sarek was being so amenable now, didn't mean he would after he had some release himself. This might be a limited ride once Sarek wasn't so frustrated.

Kirk was too excited about the opportunity of taking Sarek and focused back on his beautiful ass and the massage of his entrance. He started to slip one finger in and felt Sarek tense. He was hot inside and Kirk gently pumped the one finger in and out in an easy, measured tempo until he felt Sarek's breathing accelerate again and felt him move onto the finger in return, but Kirk's aggression started to get the better of him again and, without warning, he shoved two fingers inside. Sarek jerked at the further intrusion.

"Sorry," Kirk said. "Did I hurt you?" His voice still didn't sound sincere.

"Of course not," Sarek replied a little breathlessly.

He knew Sarek would be too proud to admit Kirk had hurt him, even slightly.

He felt the aggression take hold again and with a little guilt, he shoved three fingers in abruptly and with a little more force.

Sarek jerked again at the intrusion and let out the slightest gasp; his breathing grew heavier.

He felt Sarek relaxing enough for entry, yet not enough for comfort. He wanted to take him now, but didn't want to end any possibility of another go like this.

"I should prepare you more, but…"

"Do what you desire," Sarek ordered gruffly.

Kirk wasn't sure if Sarek was irritated because he realized Kirk had enjoyed the bit of pain he'd caused, or if he was just getting very frustrated, but the permission egged Kirk so that he couldn't help using it to rationalize his desire to thrust himself into the tight and unready entrance. He thrust his three fingers in as he oiled his cock for entrance. He stared at Sarek's reflection – his mouth half open, gulping for breath as he steamed the lower half of the window. Sarek's eyes were closed.

Kirk watched that face as he poised his erection and moved it against where his fingers were entering. In one smooth movement, he thrust himself into Sarek and watched the slight wincing in his face, as his eyelids fluttered then opened to see Kirk staring him in the face. Kirk blushed at being caught.

"Are you enjoying watching your lamb, Kirk?"

"You're hardly the lamb, Sarek."

"I would not wish for you to limit your enjoyment of any aspect of this, Kirk. It does us both good to take what we can of each other."

Kirk felt himself blush at the realization that Sarek understood his aggressive needs toward him. "I should have been gentler."

"You obviously needed to exercise your aggression with me."

"I'm sorry," Kirk said, but even as he said it, he felt the desire to take Sarek roughly now that he had entered–to pound into him.

"Do what you will with my body, Kirk. I understand the impulse very well."

Kirk realized that the ambassador did; he could imagine Sarek, with his intensity, pounding himself into his male consort he'd left behind.

Sarek's eyes met Kirk's as the admiral thrust into him.

Kirk felt himself growing more aggressive. He remembered when he had met Sarek and how he had snubbed Spock–and thrust harder. He remembered when Sarek had launched the Tellarite into the bulkhead and only seemed vaguely pleased with himself when Kirk confronted him–and thrust harder yet. He remembered Sarek refusing to discuss his meditations with Earthmen in his haughty tone–and thrust even harder.

He felt as if his vengeance for all the irritations he had felt toward the ambassador were wrapped up in his erection that was now pounding into the Vulcan harder than he should. He wondered how hard he could slam himself into Sarek before his stubbornness would recede to allow him to ask Kirk for mercy, until he realized he had heard Sarek moan louder. He slowed and thrust more gently.

"Don't stop!" Sarek rasped. "That was not from pain!"

Kirk grinned at the thought of Sarek getting so hot by being taken roughly and complied, thrusting harder than he would have thought safe, but feeling Sarek brace himself and push back into Kirk, eliciting another loud moan. All of the papers and desk implements shifted and jumped about the desk until most fell to the floor.

But Kirk wanted even more. He laid himself upon Sarek, feeling the man's body rocking with his pounding. He reached for that wavy, thick hair, slipped his fingers into it, and grabbed it tightly. He slipped his hand to the meat of Sarek's ass and buried his nails into it. He used this new leverage to thrust into Sarek even harder.

He rammed himself into Sarek twice more before he came, crying out as he buried his nails into Sarek's ass, surely bruising, if not cutting it. He could not even describe the feeling of coming inside Sarek as he thrust as deeply as he could. The feeling of having just fucked Spock's father, Amanda's husband, and the Ambassador Extraordinaire was an extraordinary rush. He would never see the Vulcan's face on the holo, or on a magazine, or in the council chambers, or giving a speech without remembering how he fucked him hard against his desk in front of the picture windows–how he had deposited his seed within this man so many thought so impressive and untouchable. He had just mightily fucked the mighty Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and, God, how he had enjoyed it!

He awaited the last of his climax and took a few deep breaths to recover before slipping up to the side of Sarek's neck just under his ear. He sucked and bit the tender flesh in a place difficult to conceal. He felt Sarek tense slightly at the pain and the realization that Kirk intended to mark him for others to see. He surely left a bruise from the force he had used, if not marks from his teeth. It amused him to think what others might think. He doubted Sarek would try to conceal it with any sort of cosmetic or even attempt to explain it away. He would just glare if anyone actually had the nerve to mention it, and dare them in that way of his, to pursue it.

He ordered Sarek to the bedroom to lie on the bed, where Kirk finally lowered his mouth over Sarek's engorged penis. He teased at first with little licks about the head, watching Sarek breathe hard and writhe. As Kirk slipped his lips about the head, Sarek couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. Kirk had predicted this and backed away quickly. He licked a line from the head to the balls, and Sarek's breath caught. As Kirk's fingers loosely clutched at Sarek's penis; Sarek started to thrust into that hand.

"Please, James, no more teasing, I can climax often."

Kirk smiled. He had expected this argument. "But you won't be this frustrated again."

Sarek's back arched as Kirk brushed his fingertips just under his balls. "Is this more of your need for aggression–to see me suffer so?" His voice was choked with passion and pain.

"Your suffering will be ameliorated by a substantial orgasm."

Sarek looked Kirk in the eye. "Is it the substantial orgasm you want for me…or an uncontrolled display of ecstasy?"

"I would be happiest with both, sir." Kirk smiled at the bit of formality that made their positions seem even more absurd and erotic.

"Then I believe you will be happy with what you'll receive by giving me my release now."

Ever the negotiator. Kirk smiled. "Very soon, Ambassador, if you cooperate fully."

"Yes, sir," Sarek said. Kirk did not hear any humor in the tone this time, only resignation and immense frustration, and wondered if this might be Sarek's offer of humility and submission for a hopeful earlier release.

Kirk grabbed Sarek beneath his thighs and hiked him up for better access further down. He sucked on each testicle again, then traced a line with his tongue to beneath them, lapping at the area thoroughly and feeling Sarek squirming and moaning. His last assault would be where he began. He trailed licks down to his sphincter and rimed him lightly. Then Kirk heard a sound that he had never thought he would hear from any Vulcan, especially Sarek. Perhaps he imagined it, but he would swear, on his last thorough rim with his tongue, Sarek actually gave the slightest whimper. At that point, Kirk decided that maybe he had pushed Sarek too long and too far.

He was about to allow Sarek his release, but that possible whimper gave Kirk such an intense thrill that it seemed to reach down and pluck up his penis at the same time it gave him a rush of adrenaline. He would never have so much power over this man as he had now. He smiled coldly.

"Ambassador?" He loved the formality as he held this man almost upside down with his genitals splayed in Kirk's face, completely frustrated and vulnerable, while Kirk teased his hole.

There was a pause, likely as Sarek considered the odd formality and perhaps embarrassment at his undignified position while receiving it.

Kirk smiled at Sarek's discomfort.

"Yes, James?" Sarek's sounded apprehensive.

"How much do you want me to give you release?"

"Very much, James,"

"What would you do to convince me?" Kirk smiled widely now.

There was a pause again. "What would you have me do, James?"

"Perhaps if you begged…"

"I beg of you, James, please, provide me release…"

Kirk felt his erection tighten. He was ready to take Sarek again already, and decided that he would take Sarek with his legs over his shoulders next, and have him keep his eyes open so Kirk could watch him while he fucked him. He would stare into that face for every ounce of expression he could glean. He gave the sweet orifice another slow, wet rim and felt Sarek shudder and moan loudly.

"Please, James, please release me, I beg of you." Sarek's voice sounded so reedy and strained. Kirk believed his begging now and smiled at his conquest of Sarek's pride and authority.

With a last soft kiss there, he let Sarek's legs back down and readied himself to give the man the release he had sought for so long.

Realizing Sarek only wanted to come as quickly as possible this first time, he grabbed the taut penis with his mouth and hand, while he poised his finger to enter him again. He drove his mouth down rapidly as he squeezed what couldn't fit into his mouth. At the same time he thrust his finger as deeply as he could into him.

"Oh, James," Sarek cried out in surprise and relief, as he bucked in time to Kirk's final onslaught. Kirk watched as Sarek's back arched and his head thrashed. His legs kicked and shuddered; his whole body became tight and still, shivering with the build-up, readying for climax. His fingers gripped Kirk's hair as he tried to speed up the pace in his fervor. His breathing grew ragged, and the moans escaped one after another as his neck arched tightly.

Sarek was so very close that Kirk felt himself grow even harder watching the Vulcan tighten and shiver all over, his mouth open, gasping, ready to cry out. Finally, he found his climax and gave Kirk what he'd been hoping for–a cry so long and loud it startled even him. He smiled as he imagined the neighbor's recognizing Sarek's distinctive voice in so obviously a sexual release. They would know he had fucked Sarek, himself.

Sarek's body shook and he came into Kirk's mouth again and again, tasting slightly of cinnamon and nutmeg as he'd heard it would. He moaned loudly as he came down, his body shaking violently, then shuddering again, jerking every now and then.

Kirk smiled at the spent, limp body of the eminent ambassador sprawled over his bed, legs spread wide, and smiled. He wished he could have a holo of this view for his desk, titled "Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, well-fucked by James Tiberius Kirk." He played with the idea of installing a holo camera in his ceiling, well-concealed. He would have liked this whole scenario holoed for later viewing. This would be something else he would also always be reminded of when he heard the ambassador's name, saw his image, or heard his voice–his taste as he came in his mouth, and the loud, long cry he drew from him for his efforts.

Kirk lay his body upon the length of Sarek's and felt their bodies vibrate with the force of his pounding heart. He looked, concerned, into Sarek's eyes.

Sarek looked back, faintly amused. "That is a normal rhythm for what you just put me through."

Kirk let his relief show.

"I don't know that I will ever understand you, James. I felt you wanted to hurt me, yet you are afraid for me now."

"I admit to both, and don't quite understand it either," Kirk said. He looked down into Sarek's eyes under him and enjoyed this perspective. He grabbed Sarek's wrists and held them tight above his head. "I would like to tie you up sometime, and tease you unmercifully."

Sarek's eyes darkened with passion as he swallowed.

"I feel the need to dominate you because you are so dominant yourself, I think. It is as if you never doubted that you should be on top.

"I am not on top now, James. In fact, you have dominated me since you interrupted me on the balcony."

Kirk blushed at what he must have interrupted. The man had wanted Sarek right there and then, and Sarek had likely spurned him, completely in control and most likely enjoying it. He couldn't help but wonder if Sarek would let him take him somewhere more risky, where there might be a chance of discovery.

"You can take me again, James," Sarek said to Kirk's surprise. "You only need ask and I will submit."

Kirk stared in shock at what Sarek offered him. He saw Sarek's breathing increase its tempo as he stared at him below. He felt that same rush at the thought of taking Sarek again. He would not be so rough, unless Sarek wanted that. He looked at the man whose wrists he still clasped in his hand.

Sarek did not fight the imprisonment, in fact, seemed to relish it. He looked content beneath Kirk, his eyes glittering with excitement and lust. "I will submit to you, sir, anytime, anywhere. Do with me as you wish. I will do whatever you ask."

Kirk realized that Sarek had finally been 'put in his place.' Ironically, he was quite content there.

** The End (Part 2 of 3 is already up)**


End file.
